PETRIKOR
by NamikazeHana
Summary: Hanya hujan yang membuatnya ingat tentang dirinya. Aroma tanah bercampur air, pertanda awal pertemuan Sakura dan Sasuke dan pertanda berakhirnya hubungan mereka dengan sebab yang tidak dapat dimengerti. #WFCAngst-2019


**DISCLAIMER**

 _NARUTO is not my own and please don't copy my story._ _Nabilahana/NamikazeHana preset you :_

 **PETRIKOR**

 _Di antara aroma hujan dan kepergianmu_

 _Sakura x Sasuke_ _Rated T-M for Save_ _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy,Angst. Drama._

 **Warning**!

Typo berserakan, OOC, EBI belum baik.

 **Sumary** :

Hanya hujan yang membuatnya ingat tentang dirinya. Aroma tanah bercampur air, pertanda awal pertemuan Sakura dan Sasuke dan pertanda berakhirnya hubungan mereka dengan sebab yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

\--

 ** _Kamu percaya keajaiban?_**

 _Tes!Tes!_

 ** _Aku tanya sekali lagi, kamu percaya keajaiban?_**

Sakura tidak. Dia tidak percaya pada keajaiban. Jika memang ada, kenapa dia harus terbelenggu pada lubang hitam dalam hatinya sendiri? Ini gila.

Tidak tahu mengapa seorang dewi menangis hingga air matanya jatuh ke bumi. Tetesannya memercik ke tanah hingga Sakura dapat menghidu bau alam semesta. Rambut merah mudanya sampai ujung sepatu sekolahnya ikut basah, tapi tidak sedikit pun membuatnya beranjak dari taman.Tidak peduli jika nantinya hujan semakin lebat, setidaknya tetesan air dapat mengisi hatinya yang lara.

Secara tiba-tiba tetesannya berhenti, ada bayangan melingkar di bawah kaki. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris hijaunya menemukan selaput pelangi milik seorang laki-laki.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura lirih. Entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang tertahan di tenggorokannya, seolah air mata yang menyatu dengan tetesan hujan mewakili kata-kata kesedihannya.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng lalu memeluk Sakura erat. "Relakan dia, Sakura ... dia sudah pergi."

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun itu tidak pergi!" Sakura mencoba memberontak, tapi pelukan laki-laki di hadapannya lebih kuat. "Sasuke-kun mencintaiku, hanya aku. Kami akan menikah sungguhan sekarang."

"Sakura, dia sudah pergi!"

"Dia ada!" bentak Sakura pada laki-laki di hadapannya. Tenggorokannya sakit, kepalanya berat. Matanya mulai tertutup, cukup buram untuk melihat pemandangan. Tepat laki-laki itu sadar dengan kondisi perempuan pemilik rambut merah muda, dia mulai mengendongya.

 **oOo**

 **Satu bulan sebelum kejadian**

"Ini di mana?" Pertanyaan tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Padahal dia tahu ini tempat yang sama dengan rumahnya. Bukan. Ini tidak sama, rumahnya begitu sepi bagai tidak ada hawa kehidupan. Ke mana ayah dan ibunya?

Sakura mencoba tidak peduli. Dia menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya, mungkin saja ada hal baru. Ternyata tidak, kecuali debu-debu yang menempel di sana bisa dikatakan hal baru.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Langkah kaki mengganggu kegiatan Sakura. Refleks, dia langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Perlahan membereskan selimut dan bantal yang berserakan di atas kasur.

"Sakura." Pemilik rambut merah muda dengan iris matanya yang seindah batu emerald melihat seorang pria dengan kaos hitam berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Siapa dia?

Rambutnya menjulang ke atas layaknya pantat ayam. Tatapannya tajam seperti elang. Kulit putih dan tinggi, seakan tidak ada yang dapat mengingkari kesempurnaannya.Hanya saja siapa dia?

"Sakura," ulangnya, "cepat turun, makan malam sudah siap."

"Eh? Kamu siapa?" Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seolah ada yang aneh.

"Aku suamimu, Sasuke," ucapnya santai namun mampu menusuk hati Sakura. Ada kosakata sakral yang disebutkan pria itu. _Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya_ , pikir Sakura.

"Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa kamumenikahi seorang gadis di bawah umur ... maksudku aku masih SMA," jelas Sakura. Pria itu mendekat dengan kedua tangan melipat. Lalu mengetuk jidat lebar Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, menatap lurus tepat pada tempat pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hilang. Tidak tersisa sedikit pun sosoknya. Pergi ke mana? Entahlah, Sakura sendiri tidak tahu.

Dirinya yakin jika pagi ini dia terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan dalam keadaan duduk.Oke membingungkan, dia yakin jika sebelumnya adalah mimpi. Mana mungkin dia sudah menikah?

"Sakura- _chan_!" tegur sahabat dengan rambut pirang danIris birunya. Yamanaka Ino, pembawa gosip nomor satu di sekolahnya. "Sudah tahu belum?"

"Kalau kamu bicara tentang pacarmu yang tertidur di kelas lagi dan lagi atau tentang Sasori-kun yang baru sajamenyatakan cinta pada Konan ... Maaf, aku tidak tertarik," balas Sakura.

"Bukan, bukan itu ... kabarnya pangeran sekolah kita tuh punya penyakit aneh lho. Dari awal musim semi sampai musim gugur bisa dihitung jari kapan dia masuk sekolah. Sayang sekarang sudah meninggal." Sakura diam memainkan pensilnya, kedua selaput pelanginya terlalu fokus pada buku tulis matematika. Membaca pelan dan mencoba mencerna soal minggu kemarin, lalu dirinya berpaling kembali. Kali ini jawaban dari soal matematikanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada kejadian tadi pagi, lagi dia mengingatwajah dari orang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. "Sakura- _chan_! Kamu mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura seolah tidak mendengar apapun. Tentu dirinya dapat balasan dari Ino. Sebuah cubitan pelan di pipi, cukup membuat kedua perempuan itu tertawa bersama. "Maaf, Ino- _chan_ , aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi."

"Apa itu? Jangan buat aku penasaran, kamu tahu betul bagaimana aku," ucap Ino heboh sampai menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aku bermimpi ... punya suami," bisik Sakura pelan seakan bersatu dengan embusan angin dari luar jendela. Butuh beberapa detik untuk sahabatnya mencerna kata demi kata. Barulah setelah lima detik berlalu, Ino tertawa sampai air mata keluar dati ujung matanya.

Ino mencoba untuk berbentuk tertawa, "Sakura- _chan_ , itu tidak mungkin. Jangan jauh-jauh, bahkan pacar saja belum ada."

"Tapi memang di dalam mimpi itu aku memiliki suami!" ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya tidak percaya. Lagipula ini hanya mimpi, bukan benar-benar terjadi.

"Terserah dirimu saja, Sakura- _chan_." Ino masih tertawa tapi tidak terlalu kencang seperti sebelumnya.

oOo

 **3 Minggu sebelum kejadian**

Sudah satu minggu lebih Sakura menolak eksitensi laki-laki yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa mimpinya terus berlanjut.Seperti sekarang.

Suaminya ralat pria itu tengah membaca buku dengan ditemani kopi hitam dekat meja. Sakura diminta menemaninya duduk. Tangan kekar itu melingkar dipinggang gadis berambut merah, entah kenapa dia sendiri tidak bisa menolak. Menatap nanar wajah tampan di sampingnya. Tetesan air mata lolos begitu saja.

Hatinya menjerit kesakitan, isak tangis keluar begitu saja. Sampai Sasuke kaget dan menatapnya. "Sakura, ada apa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu," ucapnya sembari mengusap air mata, Sasuke menghentikannya. Tangan kanan milik pria itu menghapus air mata istrinya sehingga meninggalkan jejak air mata di sana.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya sekarang sampai berani memeluk Sasuke. Pria yang menjadi suaminya dengan lembut membalas.

"Ayo ke kamar. Kamu butuh istirahat," bisik Sasuke dibalas anggukan Sakura.

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka mimpi dapat membuatnya candu untuk tidur dan buru-buru menemuisang pemilik hati, suaminya. Terbangun di mimpi yang sama dengan pelukanhangat Sasuke. Bersyukur karena sekaranghari liburnya.

Sakura menghadap ke kiri Sasuke, tangan kanannya bebas ke sana sini. Dia mencoba meraih rambut suaminya, mengelus mesra lalu tersenyum. Hatinya terlalu berbunga-bunga hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilnya pelan. Sang pemilik nama membuka matanya. Menatap kecantikan pagi dari istrinya.

"Sakura, kamu sudah datang," ucapnya, "ada yang harus aku katakan padamu."

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, lebih dulu keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Sakura. Si gadis yang kebingungan hanya mengangguk setuju. Sakura bangun dari tidurnya lalu ke meja rias terlebih dahulu. Beberapa helaian rambutnya berantakan, haruslah dia untuk merapikannya terlebih dahulu.

Sakura menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman indah. Dia tidak tahu Sasuke mengajaknya ke mana, tapi jika disuruh menebak mungkin ruang tamu. Benar. Sasuke duduk di sana sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, entah kenapa.

"Sakura, dengar." Sasuke menatapnya. Tanpa dibilang Sakura duduk berhadapan dengannya. Aneh. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Aku di sini, siap mendengarkan."

"Ini bukan mimpi. Aku benar-benar nyata, dan aku tahu semua kegiatanmu," ucapnya dingin tidak ada kehangatan sedikit saja di sana, "namun, jangan mengatakan apapun tentang aku pada temanmu."

Sakura menatap nanar wajah suaminya,semakin lama tidak terlihat dan gelap. Namun, adayang memanggilnya. Suaranya berbeda dari Sasuke, tidak berat.

 **oOo**

 **Satu Minggu sebelum kejadian**.

Selalu Ino menemukan Sakura dalam keadaan melamun. Tentu saja, pikiran gadis itu sudah penuh dengan wajah, sifat suaminya. Bahkan dalam keadaan melamun saja Sakura mampu menggambarkan wajah Sasuke dengan sempurna di kelas seni. Ino pasangan menggambarnya, harusnya mereka saling menggambar wajah satu sama lain bukannya orang lain.

Ino mengembuskan napasnya sebal lalu melihatdengan seksama sketsa wajah yang digambar Sakura. Tampan dan sangat familier dengan seseorang. Tunggu dulu ...

"Sakura- _chan_ ini ..." Gadis berambut merah muda itu tetap dalam imajinasinya. Tangan kanannya mencoba menyapu sketsa pipi Sasuke.

Hatinya sedang menari-nari mengingat hangat pelukan pria itupadanya tadi malam. "Dia suamiku, Ino- _chan_."

Ino diam.Kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing pundak sang sahabat. Lalu berkata, "Jangan bergurau, Sakura- _chan_. Dia seorang Uchiha."

"Berarti aku Uchiha Sakura." Ino tidak membalas lagi. Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis lain melempar kuas ke arah mereka. Tepat. Kuas tersebut mengenai pipi Sakura sehingga meninggalkan jejak berupa warna merah pekat.

"Dasar tukang ngaku-ngaku!" bentak gadis tersebut. Sakura berdiri, dia tidak terima perlakuan tersebut tapi Ino menahannya.

Tidak sampai di sana, sepanjang koridor murid perempuan terus berbisik satu sama lain ketika Sakura lewat. Dia tidak peduli, karena tidak ada yang dikenalnya. Kali ini sekorang perempuan berambut merah datang, Sakura tahu namanya. Uzumaki Karin, putri pemilik sekolah.

"Cih, hanya aku seorang yang boleh mendekati Uchiha, Nona. Tolong jangan bermimpi kalau kamu bisa mendekati bahkan ... tunggu-tunggu aku ingat kamu bilang Uchiha suamimu? Jangan bercanda!" Karin menertawakannya. Tatapannya tiba-tiba menjadi tajam melirik Sakura. Dia menarik sisi bibirmya dan tersenyum sinis.

Dijambaknya rambut Sakura, semua murid memandang ngeri tapi ada pula yang tertawa. Karin memandang aneh ketika melihat selaput pelangi gadis berambut merah muda. Tanpa segan dia menampar pipi putih Sakura lalu melemparnya hingga membentur dinding. Beberapa murid menyingkir dari tempat Sakura berdiri, tidak ada yang berani membantunya.

Ino muncul dari ujung koridor berhadapan dengan Karin, padahal tidak berani melawan. Para murid lain tidak berhenti menindas, beberapa mendekati Sakura dan menendang tubuh kecilnya. Ino tidak bisa diam saja!

"Hentikan, Karin!" teriak Ino kencang.Karin menoleh tidak suka. Merasa tidak nyaman dia pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangan sebagai aba-aba untuk menghentikan kegiatan.

Sementara itu keberadaan Sakura entah ada di mana. Gelap. Hitam. Dia buta, tidak bisa melihat keadaan sekitar. Apa mati lampu?

 _Crash_!

Ada sebuah cahayakecil mungkin dari lilin. Semakin lama semakin besar dan mendekat. Hanya saja dia tidak tahusiapa yang ada di sana. _Sasuke-_ kun? Pikirnya.

"Sakura," panggil pria itu. Dia yakin betul jika di hadapannya adalah Sasuke, tapi kenapa? Kenapa semua ruangan gelap.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Sakura lirih. Satu-satunya kalimat yang terucap hanya itu sebelum penerangan dirinya kembali.

Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam bersambung ke kata-katanya yang menusuk pula, "Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaanku, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak sengaja, Sasuke- _kun_ , sungguh." Isak tangis Sakura keluar begitu saja, tapi pria di hadapannya tidak peduli. Dia tetap bersikap dingin dan tak ada sedikit saja keramahan.

Sakura menyeka air matanya, ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Kenapa suaminya begitu dingin? Tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura mencoba menatapIris hitam kelam yang berkilat marah di sana. Tidak peduli jika itu bisa menorehkan luka di hatinya.

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Pantaskah? Hanya satu kesalahan yang Sakura buat. Lalu kenapa Sasuke sampai pergi? Dirinya mengejar, berteriak memanggil nama sang pemilik hati. Sampai ruangan di mana dia berlaritidak pernah berubah pun, dia tidak peduli. Sakura harus memeluk Sasuke, suaminya.

 _Bruk_!

Sakura terjatuh dansuaminya menghilang begitu saja. Kembali tetesan air matanya turun membasahipipi dan terjatuh di lantai. Masa bodoh dengan lantai, siapa peduli?

Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya. Membuat hatinya kosong. Lakuna. Dengan aroma hujan dari air matanya.

 **oOo**

 **H** - **3**

Sakura kehilangan semangat hidup, datang ke sekolah, belajar lalu lupakan. Itu terjadi karena Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di hidupnya. Ino tidak mengerti. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sahabatnya pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Entah ke mana. Saat ini dia hanya memandang sketsa wajahSasuke yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada air mata. Hanya sakit dan kehilangan.

Hujan mendadak turun ketika dirinyapulang sekolah. Bagian airnya memercik ke tanah lalu hinggap ke kakinya. Sakit, seperti jarum. Aroma hujan menguat di sana, sekali lagi dia dapat menghidu bau alam.

"Haruno Sakura?" tanya seorang pria di belakangnya. Dia tidak perlu berbalik, karenasiapapun itu tidak lagi penting baginya. "Aku inginkamu menemui adikku ...Sasuke."

Hanya satu kata, tapi mampu membuat Sakura mengangguk tanpa berpikir apapun lagi. Anak laki-laki yang merupakan kakak kelasnya tersebut membawanya pergi ke tempat pemakaman. Tidak mengerti kenapa.

Mereka berjalan, berbebelok, dan sampai di tujuan. Di hadapan Sakura, terdapat sebuah makan begitu rapi tanpa ada tanaman liar di sana. Tertulis di sana.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura menutup mulutnya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak sama, bukan Sasuke yang ini. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Mana mungkin jika suaminya sudah meninggal. Tidak, suaminya dalam mimpi bukan di pemakaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku tahu dari Ino. Sakura, Sasuke meninggal dua bulan lalu. Dia juga sama sepertimu, bermimpi memiliki istri, berambut merah muda." Penjelasan Uchiha Itachi seakan menusukhatinya, bagaimana mungkin. "Aku juga minta maaf, atas kelakuan Karin."

Sakura tidak peduli. Dia mendekati makam Sasuke.Hatinya sakit dia memeluk batu nisan tersebut dan menangis bersama dengan sang dewi.

 _Jika keajaiban ada, maka bangkitkan Sasuke hanya untukku. Biarkan kami hidup bahagia selamanya._

 _Aku mohon ..._.

 _Tuhan ..._.

 _Izinkan aku melihatnya secara utuh sebagai manusia. Bila lewat mimpi lagi, aku tidak masalah. Asal izinkan aku bertemu dengan takdirku, sekali lagi._

\--

Catatan NH, Januari 2019

Publish 7 Januari 2019 23.45 WIB

#WFCAngst-2019


End file.
